LEGO Dimensions: The Last Great Total War (Series Part 7 & Finale)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When Lord Vortech rises for the third time in a row and teams up with Dr. Robotnik, it will take the power of the Savior, as well as all Time and Space's heroes to conquer the forces of evil and win the Last Great Total War.
1. Character List and Prologue

Character List

Heroes

Original:

-The Savior (Gold Dragon Boost Power Ranger)

-The Savioress (Pink Dragon Boost Power Ranger)

-Vrak (Dark Dragon Boost Power Ranger [Original Power Ranger, not original character; from Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce; formerly evil])

-Nate Wright (Red Dragon Boost Power Ranger [Original Power Ranger, not original character; from "Big Nate" book series])

-Ruby Dinsmore (Blue Dragon Boost Power Ranger [Original Power Ranger, not original character; from "Big Nate" series])

-Judy Hopps (Lunar Dragon Boost Power Ranger [Original Power Ranger, not original character; from "Zootopia"])

-Nick Wilde (Solar Dragon Boost Power Ranger [Original Power Ranger, not original character; from "Zootopia"])

-Prisoner Double-O (Dark Lunar Dragon Boost Power Ranger [Evil when first appearing])

-Sensei Drakon (Sensei to Power Rangers Dragon Boost)

Dragon Ball Z:

-Son Goku

-Vegeta

-Gohan

-Beerus

-Trunks

-Son Goten

-Yamcha

-Piccolo

Super Mario Series:

-Mario

-Luigi

-Yoshi

-Princess Peach

-King Bowser (Joined forces with the Savior just so he could have a kingdom to conquer, but also wanted to destroy his dark clone, Dark Bowser)

Sonic the Hedgehog Series:

-Sonic the Hedgehog

-Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox

-Knuckles the Echidna

-Amy Rose the Hedgehog

-Shadow the Hedgehog

-Rouge the Bat

-Silver the Hedgehog

-Blaze the Cat

-Espio the Chameleon

-E-123 Omega

-Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

-Big the Cat

-Marine the Raccoon

-Mighty the Armadillo

-Ray the Flying Squirrel

-Jet the Hawk

-Shade the Echidna

-Emerl the Gizoid

-Shard the Metal Sonic

-Princess Sally Acorn the Chipmunk

-Rotor the Walrus

-Antoine D'Coolette

-Bunnie D'Coolette

-Fang the Sniper

-Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik (Made by Dr. Robotnik [Dr. Eggman Today])

-Nazo the Hedgehog (Fan-made character by Chakra-X; originally evil, until Sonic persuaded him to change his ways)

Power Rangers (Will show all rangers and allies mentioned):

-Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin' Red Power Ranger/Second Gold Zeo Power Ranger)

-Rocky DeSantos (Second Mighty Morphin' Red Power Ranger/Zeo Ranger III - Blue)

-Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin' Black Power Ranger)

-Adam Park (Second Mighty Morphin' Black Power Ranger/Zeo Ranger IV – Green/Green Turbo Power Ranger)

-Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin' Blue Power Ranger)

-Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin' Yellow Power Ranger)

-Aisha Campbell (Second Mighty Morphin' Yellow Power Ranger)

-Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin' Pink Power Ranger)

-Katherine Hillard (Second Mighty Morphin' Pink Power Ranger/Zeo Ranger I – Pink/Pink Turbo Power Ranger)

-Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin' Green Power Ranger/Mighty Morphin' White Power Ranger/Zeo Ranger V – Red/Red Turbo Power Ranger/Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger)

-Dex Stewart (Masked Rider [not part of official team])

-Ninjor

-Delphine (White Alien Power Ranger)

-Corcus (Black Alien Power Ranger)

-Cestro (Blue Alien Power Ranger)

-Tideus (Yellow Alien Power Ranger)

-Aurico (Red Alien Power Ranger)

-Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II – Yellow/Yellow Turbo Power Ranger)

-Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Power Ranger)

-Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Power Ranger)

-T.J. Johnson (Second Red Turbo Power Ranger/Blue In Space Power Ranger)

-Carlos Vallerte (Second Green Turbo Power Ranger/Black In Space Power Ranger)

-Ashley Hammond (Second Yellow Turbo Power Ranger/Yellow In Space Power Ranger)

-Cassie Chan (Second Pink Turbo Power Ranger/Pink In Space Power Ranger)

-Blue Senturion

-Phantom Ranger

-Andros (Red In Space Power Ranger)

-Zhane (Silver In Space Power Ranger)

-Leo Corbett (Red Lost Galaxy Power Ranger)

-Damon Henderson (Green Lost Galaxy Power Ranger)

-Kai Chen (Blue Lost Galaxy Power Ranger)

-Maya (Yellow Lost Galaxy Power Ranger)

-Kendrix Morgan (Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger)

-Karone (Second Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger)

-Magna Defender

-Mike Corbett (Second Magna Defender)

-Carter Greyson (Red Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger)

-Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger)

-Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger)

-Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger)

-Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger)

-Ryan Mitchel (Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger)

-Alex Tate (Red Time Force Power Ranger/S.P.D. Red Ranger [resembles Time Force outfit])

-Wesley Collins (Second Red Time Force Power Ranger)

-Trip (Green Time Force Power Ranger)

-Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Power Ranger)

-Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Power Ranger)

-Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Power Ranger)

-Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Power Ranger)

-Cole Evans (Red Lion Wild Force Power Ranger)

-Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Eagle Wild Force Power Ranger)

-Max Cooper (Blue Shark Wild Force Power Ranger)

-Danny Delgado (Black Bison Wild Force Power Ranger)

-Alyssa Enrilé (White Tiger Wild Force Power Ranger)

-Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Power Ranger)

-Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ninja Storm Power Ranger)

-Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ninja Storm Power Ranger)

-Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ninja Storm Power Ranger)

-Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ninja Storm Power Ranger)

-Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ninja Storm Power Ranger)

-Cameron Watanabe (Green Samurai Ninja Storm Power Ranger)

-Connor McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger/Triassic Dino Thunder Power Ranger)

-Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger)

-Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger)

-Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Dino Thunder Power Ranger)

-Charlie (S.P.D. A-Squad Red Power Ranger [before joining forces with Gruumm])

-Unnamed Ranger (S.P.D. A-Squad Blue Power Ranger [before joining forces with Gruumm])

-Unnamed Ranger (S.P.D. A-Squad Green Power Ranger [before joining forces with Gruumm])

-Unnamed Ranger (S.P.D. A-Squad Yellow Power Ranger [before joining forces with Gruumm])

-Unnamed Ranger (S.P.D. A-Squad Pink Power Ranger [before joining forces with Gruumm])

-Jack Landors (S.P.D. B-Squad Red Power Ranger)

-Schuyler "Sky" Tate (S.P.D. B-Squad Blue Power Ranger/Second S.P.D. B-Squad Red Power Ranger)

-Bridge Carson (S.P.D. B-Squad Green Power Ranger/Second S.P.D. B-Squad Blue Power Ranger/Third S.P.D. B-Squad Red Power Ranger)

-Elizabeth Delgado (S.P.D. B-Squad Yellow Power Ranger)

-Sydney Drew (S.P.D. B-Squad Pink Power Ranger)

-Sam (S.P.D. B-Squad Omega Power Ranger)

-Anubis "Doggie" Cruger (S.P.D. B-Squad Shadow Power Ranger)

-Kat Manx (S.P.D. B-Squad Cat/Kat Power Ranger)

-Nova (S.P.D. B-Squad Nova Power Ranger)

-Boom (S.P.D. B-Squad Orange Power Ranger [made a real ranger by the Savior])

-Nick Russell/Bowen (Red Mystic Force Power Ranger)

-Charlie Thorn (Yellow Mystic Force Power Ranger)

-Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Force Power Ranger)

-Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Force Power Ranger)

-Xander Bly (Green Mystic Force Power Ranger)

-Udonna (White Mystic Force Power Ranger)

-Daggeron (Solaris Knight)

-Leanbow (Wolf Warrior)

-Mystic Mother (Formerly evil as Rita Repulsa; an evil clone of her was created by a revived Lord Zedd)

-Mack Hartford (Red Operation Overdrive Power Ranger)

-Will Aston (Black Operation Overdrive Power Ranger)

-Dax Lo (Blue Operation Overdrive Power Ranger)

-Ronny Robinson (Yellow Operation Overdrive Power Ranger)

-Rose Ortiz (Pink Operation Overdrive Power Ranger)

-Tyzonn (Mercury Operation Overdrive Power Ranger)

-Sentinel Knight

-Casey Rhodes (Red Tiger Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Theo Martin (Blue Jaguar Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Lily Chilman (Yellow Cheetah Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Robert "RJ" James (Purple Wolf Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Dominic Hargan (White Rhino Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Bat Spirit Ranger (Black Bat Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Shark Spirit Ranger (Cyan Shark Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Elephant Spirit Ranger (Green Elephant Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Jarrod (Black Lion Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Camille (Green Chameleon Jungle Fury Power Ranger)

-Scott Truman (Red RPM Power Ranger)

-Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Power Ranger)

-Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Power Ranger)

-Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Power Ranger)

-Dillon (Black RPM Power Ranger)

-Gem (Gold RPM Power Ranger)

-Gemma (Silver RPM Power Ranger)

-Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Power Ranger)

-Lauren Shiba (Second Red Samurai Power Ranger [female costume])

-Kevin (Blue Samurai Power Ranger)

-Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Power Ranger)

-Mike (Green Samurai Power Ranger)

-Emily (Yellow Samurai Power Ranger)

-Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Power Ranger)

-Jordan (Megaforce Green [Fan-made ranger; combined Gosei Green from "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" with Jordan from "Power Rangers Megaforce"])

-Robo Knight

-Troy Burrows (Red Super Megaforce Power Ranger)

-Noah Carver (Blue Super Megaforce Power Ranger)

-Gia Moran (Yellow Super Megaforce Power Ranger)

-Jake Holling (Green Super Megaforce Power Ranger)

-Emma Goodall (Pink Super Megaforce Power Ranger)

-Orion (Silver Super Megaforce Power Ranger)

-Prince Vekar (formerly evil; with Megazord only)

-Levira (formerly evil; with and without a Megazord)

-Emperor Mavro (formerly evil)

-X Borgs (formerly evil)

-Bruisers (formerly evil)

-Royal Guards (formerly evil)

-Tyler Navarro (Red Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Chase Randall (Black Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Koda (Blue Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Riley Griffin (Green Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Shelby Watkins (Pink Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Sir Ivan of Zandar (Gold Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-James Navarro (Aqua Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Prince Phillip III (Graphite Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Kendall Morgan (Purple Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Zenowing (Silver Dino Charge Power Ranger)

-Keeper (Talon Dino Charge Power Ranger [Fan-made ranger; combined Kyoryu Navy from "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" and Keeper from "Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge", as Keeper has the SpinoZord])

-Heckyl

-Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Power Ranger)

-Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Power Ranger)

-Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Power Ranger)

-Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Power Ranger)

-Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Power Ranger)

-Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold Power Ranger)

-RedBot

Super Sentai (Not including full ranger teams used in Power Rangers counterparts):

-Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger)

-Akira Shinmei (Aorenger)

-Daigoro Kumano (Kirenger)

-Yoko Katou (Momorenger)

-Kenji Asuka (Midorenger)

-Goro Sakurai (Spade Ace)

-Ryu Azuma (Dia Jack)

-Karen Mizuki (Heart Queen)

-Bunta Daichi (Clover King)

-Sokichi Banba (Big One)

-Masao Den (Battle Japan)

-Kyousuke Shida (Battle France)

-Makoto Jin (Battle Cossack)

-Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya)

-Maria Nagisa (Miss America)

-Ippei Akagi (DenziRed)

-Daigoro Oume (DenziBlue)

-Jun Kiyama (DenziYellow)

-Tatsuya Midorikawa (DenziGreen)

-Akira Momoi (DenziPink)

-Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle)

-Kin'ya Samejima (VulShark)

-Asao Hyou (VulPanther)

-Ken'ichi Akama (GoggleRed)

-Kanpei Kuroda (GoggleBlack)

-Saburo Aoyama (GoggleBlue)

-Futoshi Kijima (GoggleYellow)

-Miki Momozono (GogglePink)

-Hokuto Dan (DynaRed)

-Ryuu Hoshikawa (DynaBlack)

-Yousuke Shima (DynaBlue)

-Kousaku Nangou (DynaYellow)

-Rei Tachibana (DynaPink)

-Shirou Gou (Red1)

-Shingo Takasugi (Green2)

-Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue3)

-Jun Yabuki (Yellow4)

-Hikaru Katsuragi (Pink5)

-Hiryuu Tsurugi (ChangeDragon)

-Shou Hayate (ChangeGriffon)

-Yuuma Oozora (ChangePegasus)

-Sayaka Nagisa (ChangeMermaid)

-Mai Tsubasa (ChangePhoenix)

-Jin (Red Flash)

-Dai (Green Flash)

-Bun (Blue Flash)

-Sara Tokimura (Yellow Flash)

-Lou (Pink Flash)

-Takeru (Red Mask)

-Kenta (Black Mask)

-Akira (Blue Mask)

-Haruka (Yellow Mask)

-Momoko (Pink Mask)

-Ryo Asuka (X1 Mask)

-Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon)

-Joh Ohara (Yellow Lion)

-Megumi Misaki (Blue Dolphin)

-Tetsuya Yano (Black Bison)

-Jun'ichi Aikawa (Green Sai/Green Rhino [Same Ranger])

-Riki Honoo (Red Turbo)

-Daichi Yamagata (Black Turbo)

-Youhei Hama (Blue Turbo)

-Shunsuke Hino (Yellow Turbo)

-Haruna Morikawa (Pink Turbo)

-Gaku Hoshikawa (FiveRed)

-Ken Hoshikawa (FiveBlue)

-Fumiya Hoshikawa (FiveBlack)

-Kazumi Hoshikawa (FivePink)

-Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow)

-Ryu Tendo (Red Hawk)

-Gai Yuki (Blue Condor)

-Jeffrey Kensaki (Green Eagle)

-Raita Ooishi (Yellow Owl)

-Kaori Rokumeikan (White Swan)

-Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow)

-Dan (Birdman)

-Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (RyuuRanger)

-Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star (ShishiRanger)

-Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger)

-Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star (KirinRanger)

-Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star (HououRanger)

-Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek

-Kyoko Hayase (Zeek-Jeanne)

-Marigold Utahime (DekaGold)

-AkaRed

-Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster)

-Ryuji Iwasaki (Blue Buster)

-Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster)

-Masato Jin (Beet Buster)

-Beet J. Stag (Stag Buster)

-Right Suzuki (ToQ 1gou)

-Haru Tokashiki (ToQ 2gou)

-Mio Natsume (ToQ 3gou)

-Hikari Nonomura (ToQ 4gou)

-Kagura Izumi (ToQ 5gou)

-Akira Nijino (ToQ 6gou)

-Conductor (ToQ 7gou)

-Luna Kokonoe (MidoNinger)

-Yamato Kazakiri (Zyuoh Eagle/Zyuoh Gorilla)

-Cetus (Zyuoh Whale)

-Sela (Zyuoh Shark)

-Leo (Zyuoh Lion)

-Tusk (Zyuoh Elephant)

-Amu (Zyuoh Tiger)

-Bud (Zyuoh Bird)

-Lucky (Shishi Red)

-Stinger (Sasori Orange)

-Garu (Ookami Blue)

-Balance (Tenbin Gold)

-Champ (Oushi Black)

-Nāga Rei (Hebitsukai Silver)

-Hammy (Chameleon Green)

-Raptor 283 (Washi Pink)

-Spada (Kajiki Yellow)

-Shou Ronbou (Ryu Commander)

-Kotaro Sakuma (Koguma Skyblue)

Marvel Comics:

-Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark (Iron Man)

-Colonel James Rhodes (War Machine)

-Steve Rogers (Captain America)

-Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier)

-Peter Parker (Spider-Man)

-Wanda Maximoff (Scarlett Witch)

-Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)

-Wade Winston Wilson (Deadpool [Antihero])

-Clinton Barton (Hawkeye)

-Thor

-Bruce Banner (The Incredible Hulk [Or just "Hulk"])

-Vision

-Natalia Romanova (Black Widow)

-Scott Lang (Ant-Man)

-Peter Quill (Star-Lord)

-Gamora

-Groot

-Rocket Raccoon

-Drax the Destroyer

-Robbie Reyes (Ghost Rider)

-James "Logan" Howlet (Wolverine)

-Laura Kinney (X-23)

-Anna Marie (Rogue)

-Jean Grey-Summers

-Ororo Munroe (Storm)

-Henry "Hank" McCoy (Beast)

-Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (Shadowcat)

DC Comics:

-Bruce Wayne (Batman)

-Clark Kent/Kal-El (Superman)

-Arthur Curry (Aquaman)

-Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)

-Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)

-Selena Kyle (Catwoman [Antihero])

-Barry Allan (The Flash)

-Victor Stone (Cyborg)

-Dick Grayson (Robin/Nightwing)

-J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter)

-Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)

-Kendra Saunders (Hawkgirl)

-Carter Hall (Hawkman)

-Raven

-Billy Batson (Shazam)

-Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)

-Virgil Ovid Hawkins (Static)

-Lobo

-Zatanna Zatara (Zatanna)

Star Wars (Episodes 1-7 The Clone Wars Rebels):

-Qui-Gon Jinn

-Obi-Wan Kenobi

-Padmé Amidala

-Anakin Skywalker

-Ahsoka Tano

-Master Yoda

-Plo Koon

-Mace Windu

-Kit Fisto

-Eeth Koth

-Coleman Trebor

-Saesee Tiin

-Luminara Unduli

-Aayla Secura

-Ki-Adi-Mundi

-Agen Kolar

-Barriss Offee

-Jek-14 [from "LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles"]

-Kanan Jarrus

-Hera Syndulla

-Zeb Orrelios

-Ezra Bridger

-Sabine Wren

-Luke Skywalker

-Leia Organa

-Han Solo

-Chewbacca ("Chewie")

-Lando Calrissian

-Finn

-Rey

-Poe Dameron

Doctor Who:

-The Doctor (All Incarnations)

-Captain Jack Harkness

-Melody Pond ("River Song")

-K-9

Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu:

-Kai (Red Fire Ninja)

-Jay Walker/Gordon (Blue Lightning Ninja)

-Cole (Black Earth Ninja [No longer a ghost])

-Zane (White Ice Ninja)

-Lloyd Garmadon (Gold Light Ninja)

-Nya (Crimson and Cyan Water Ninja/Samurai X)

-Skylor (Orange Amber Ninja)

-Moro (Green Air Ninja [No longer a ghost; became the Green Air Ninja when Lloyd was permanently the Gold Light Ninja])

-Master Wu (Creation Sensei)

-Master Garmadon (Darkness Sensei)

-Grand Sensei Dareth (Brown Ninja [Unofficial; used as leader of Stone Army])

-Stone Army (Controlled by Grand Sensei Dareth)

The LEGO Movie:

-Emmet Brickowski

-Lucy ("Wildstyle")

-UniKitty

-1980-Something Space Guy ("Benny")

-Captain Craggy ("MetalBeard")

-Bad Cop (Now Good Cop)

-President Business (Now Good)

Skylanders:

-Spyro the Dragon

-Double Trouble

-Wrecking Ball

-Voodood

-Pop Fizz

-Ninjini

-Star Strike

-Dune Bug

-Hoot Loop

-Trap Shadow

-Blastermind

-Cobra Cadabra

-Déjà Vu

-Enigma

-Splat

-Buckshot

-Mysticat

-Pain-Yatta

-Gill Grunt

-Slam Bam

-Wham-Shell

-Zap

-Chill

-Thumpback

-Wash Buckler

-Freeze-Blade

-Rip Tide

-Punk Shock

-Snap Shot

-Lob-Star

-Flip Wreck

-Echo

-Dive-Clops

-King Pen

-Tidepool

-Grave Clobber

-Trigger Happy

-Drobot

-Drill Sergeant

-Boomer

-Sprocket

-Bouncer

-Countdown

-Wind-Up

-Magna Charge

-Spy Rise

-Tread Head

-Chopper

-Gearshift

-Jawbreaker

-High Volt

-Chain Reaction

-Ro-Bow

-Dr. Krankcase

-Dr. Neo Cortex [Crossover character; also a villain; still considered a hero/Skylander]

-Eruptor

-Flameslinger

-Ignitor

-Sunburn

-Hot Dog

-Hot Head

-Smolderdash

-Fryno

-Blast Zone

-Fire Kraken

-Trail Blazer

-Torch

-Wildfire

-Ka-Boom

-Spitfire

-Ember

-Flarewolf

-Tae Kwon Crow

-Sir Hoodington

-Stealth Elf

-Stump Smash

-Zook

-Camo

-Shroomboom

-Tree Rex

-Zoo Lou

-Bumble Blast

-Stink Bomb

-Grilla Drilla

-Tuff Luck

-Bushwhack

-High Five

-Food Fight

-Thrillipede

-Ambush

-Boom Bloom

-Chompy Mage

-Crash Bandicoot [Crossover character; still considered a Skylander]

-Bash

-Terrafin

-Prism Break

-Dino-Rang

-Flashwing

-Crusher

-Slobber-Tooth

-Scorp

-Rubble Rouser

-Doom Stone

-Fist Bump

-Rocky Roll

-Wallop

-Head Rush

-Smash Hit

-Barbella

-Tri-Tip

-Golden Queen

-Cy (or "C-Four" [from "Skylanders Academy"])

-Whirlwind

-Lightning Rod

-Sonic Boom

-Warnado

-Jet-Vac

-Swarm

-Pop Thorn

-Scratch

-Free Ranger

-Boom Jet

-Blades

-Fling Kong

-Gusto

-Thunderbolt

-Stormblade

-Air Strike

-Wild Storm

-Bad Juju

-Chop Chop

-Cynder

-Hex

-Ghost Roaster

-Fright Rider

-Eye-Brawl

-Grim Creeper

-Roller Brawl

-Rattle Shake

-Night Shift

-Bat Spin

-Funny Bone

-Krypt King

-Short Cut

-Fiesta

-Chopscotch

-Pit Boss

-Wolfgang

-Spotlight

-Knight Light

-Astroblast

-Aurora

-Blaster-Tron

-Knight Mare

-Blackout

-Nightfall

-Starcast

-Hood Sickle

Buddies Series (Used just so there would be two Power Rangers teams with similar names [Megaforce and Super Megaforce]):

-Budderball (Megaforce Red)

-Rosebud (Megaforce Pink)

-Mudbud (Megaforce Black)

-Buddha (Megaforce Yellow [Male Costume])

-B-Dawg (Megaforce Blue)

Angry Birds Transformers (Will include all Transformers listed):

-Red (Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Nemesis Prime)

-Chuck (Bumblebee and Rodimus)

-Chef Pig (Soundwave and Soundblaster)

-King Pig (Blugeon, Brawl, Megatron, and Shockwave)

-Terrence (Heatwave, Sentinel Prime, and Ratchet)

-Moustache Pig (Lockdown, Dead End, and Zarak)

-Corporal Pig (Galvatron and Scorponok)

-Minion Pig (Thundercracker, Starscream, Acid Storm, Skywarp, and Sunstorm)

-Bubbles (Jazz, Ricochet, and Blaster)

-Hal (Grimlock and Trypticon)

-Bomb (Drift and Wheeljack)

-Stella (Arcee, Arachnid, and Chromia)

-The Blues (Bluestreak, Prowl, and Smokescreen)

Chakra the Invincible:

-Chakra the Invincible

-Infinitus

Other Characters:

-Chase McCain from "LEGO City Undercover"

-X-PO from "LEGO Dimensions"

* * *

Villains

Original:

-The Destroyer (Evil clone of the Savior)

-The Destroyeress (Evil clone of the Savioress)

-The Dragonia King

-The Draconites

Borrowed from Viral Junctionz:

-Dr. Robotnik (Evil Nick Wilde)

-Dark Robotnik the Hedgehog (Shadow's biological brother; member of an organization called the "Combine" [From Half Life 2])

Dragon Ball Z (all revived):

-Frieza

-Majin Buu

-Cell

-Zamasu

Super Mario:

-Dark Bowser (Clone of King Bowser)

-Shadow Queen (Clone of Princess Peach)

Sonic the Hedgehog:

-Metal Sonic

-Mephiles the Dark

-Zavok (leader of the Deadly Six)

-Zazz (destructive member of the Deadly Six)

-Zeena (female member of the Deadly Six)

-Master Zik (sensei of the deadly Six)

-Zomom (gluttonous member of the Deadly Six)

-Zor (depressed member of the Deadly Six)

-Chaos (Mutated Chao)

-Iblis

-Lyric the Last Ancient

-Dark Gaia

-Erazor Djinn

-The Black Knight

-Mecha Sonic

-Black Doom

-Metal Knuckles

-Mecha Knuckles

-Cyber-Nazo the Hedgehog (clone of original Nazo, who had turned good)

Power Rangers (Most of them revived by Lord Vortech):

-Rita Repulsa (Clone)

-Putty Patrollers

-Z Putty Patrollers

-Tengu Warriors

-Lord Zedd (Revived)

-Master Vile (Revived)

-Hydro Hog (Revived)

-King Mondo (Revived)

-Louie Kaboom (Revived)

-Cogs

-Prince Gasket (Revived)

-Divatox (Revived)

-Piranhatrons (Revived)

-Putra Pods (Revived)

-Chromites (Revived)

-Astronema/Trakeena (Clone)

-Quantrons (Revived)

-Craterites (Revived)

-Dark Specter (Revived)

-Scorpius (Revived)

-Stingwingers (Revived)

-Captain Mutiny (Revived)

-Swabbies (Revived)

-Diabolico (Revived)

-Olympius (Revived)

-Queen Bansheera (Revived)

-Batlings

-Ransik (Revived)

-Cyclobots (Revived)

-Frax (Revived)

-Master Org (Revived)

-Putrids

-Mandilok (Revived)

-Lothor (Revived)

-Kelzaks

-Mesogog (Revived)

-Tyrannodrones (Revived)

-Evil White Dino Thunder Power Ranger Clone (Revived)

-Zeltrax (Revived)

-Triptoids (Revived)

-Emperor Gruumm (Revived)

-Krybots (Revived)

-Broodwing (Revived)

-Morticon (Revived)

-Hidiacs (Revived)

-Imperious (Revived)

-Sculpin (Revived)

-Octomus the Master (Revived)

-Flurious (Revived)

-Chillers (Revived)

-Moltor (Revived)

-Lava Lizards (Revived)

-Kamdor (Revived)

-Mig (Revived)

-Benglo (Revived)

-Dai Shi (Beast King [Jarrod Clone]; revived)

-Rinshi (Revived)

-Grizzaka (Revived)

-Venjix Virus (Revived)

-Grinders (Revived)

-Master Xandred (Revived)

-Moogers (Revived)

-Spitfangs (Revived)

-Serrator (Revived)

-Admiral Malkor (Revived)

-Loogies (Revived)

-Sledge (Revived)

-Vivix (Revived)

-Spikeballs (Revived)

-Snide (Revived)

-Lord Arcanon (Revived)

-Madame Odius

-Cosmo Royale

-Galvanax

-Kudabots

Super Sentai (Not including villains used in "Power Rangers", most of them revived)

-Black Cross Führer (Revived)

-Zolders

-Boss Iron Claw (Revived)

-Crimers

-Shine (Revived)

-Satan Egos (Revived)

-Cutmen

-Queen Hedrian (Revived)

-Dustlers

-Führer Hell Saturn (Revived)

-Machinemen

-Führer Taboo (Revived)

-Spotmen

-Emperor Aton (Revived)

-Prince Megiddo (Dark Knight [NOT Batman]; revived)

-Princess Chimera (Revived)

-Doctor Man (Revived)

-Mechaclones

-Shota Yamamori (Magne Warrior [Clone])

-Star King Bazeu (Revived)

-Hidrer Soldiers

-Great Emperor Lah Deus (Revived)

-Zolohs

-Great Doctor Lie Köpflen (Revived)

-Lethal Doggler (Revived)

-Ungler Soldiers

-Lethal Doggler II (Revived)

-Great Professor Bias (Revived)

-Jimmers

-Great Boma Emperor Lagorn (Revived)

-Wular Soldiers

-Yamimaru (Turboranger version; revived)

-Kirika (Revived)

-Galactic Empress Meadow (Revived)

-Batzler Soldiers

-Back Dimensional Count Radiguet (Revived)

-Grinam Soldiers (Revived)

-Lieutenant Colonel Shadam (Revived)

-Lieutenant Colonel Gara (Revived)

-Major Zydos (Revived)

-Messiah (Revived)

-Buglars (Revived)

-Enter (Revived)

-Na (Revived)

-Doctor Z (Revived)

-Combatant Kuros (Revived)

-Tsu Shogun (Revived)

-Ariake No Kata (Revived)

-Genis (Revived)

-Moeba (Revived)

-Don Armage

-Indaver (Revived)

Marvel Comics:

-Ultron

-Loki

-Johann Schmidt (Red Skull)

-Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger)

-The Chitauri

-Darren Cross (Yellowjacket)

-Laufey

-Ivan Antonovich Vanko (Whiplash)

-Adrian Toomes (Vulture)

-Dormammu

-The Other [NOT a Time Lord from "Doctor Who"]

-Kaecilius

-Brock Rumlow (Crossbones)

-Emil Blonsky (Abomination)

-Boris Bullski (Titanium Man)

-Max Eisenhardt (Magneto)

-Cain Marko (Juggernaut)

-Victor Creed (Sabretooth)

-Victor Von Doom (Doctor Doom)

-En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse)

DC Comics:

-Darkseid

-Garfield Lynns (Firefly)

-Jack Napier (The Joker)

-Slade Joseph Wilson (Deathstroke)

-Dru-Zod (or just "Zod")

-Alexander Joseph Luthor Jr. (or just "Lex Luthor"; with suit of armor)

-Waylon Jones (Killer Croc)

-Bane

-Ares

-Doomsday

-Louise Lincoln (Killer Frost)

-Solomon Grundy

-Thaal Sinestro (or just "Sinestro")

-Teth-Adam (Black Adam)

Star Wars (Episodes 1-7 The Clone Wars Rebels; most revived):

-Darth Bane

-Darth Sideous

-Darth Maul

-Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku)

-Asajj Ventress

-Darth Vader (Clone of Anakin Skywalker)

-Kylo Ren

Doctor Who:

-Daleks

-Missy (Female version of the Master)

Skylanders:

-Kaos

-Fake Crash (Crossover character, still considered a villain in Skylanders)

-The Darkness

Angry Birds Transformers

-Unicron Pig

-EggBots

Other Characters:

-Lord Vortech (from "LEGO Dimensions")

-Shatru Seth/Boss Yama (from "Chakra the Invincible")

* * *

Prologue

I am the Savior – protector of the Multiverse and guardian of all Time and Space – and I have a tale to tell you.

For many years, in the far cornerstones of all Time and Space, there was a war. A Total War. There were two sides: good fought evil; heroes fought villains; pure light fought corrupted darkness. My team of heroes fought many monsters and super villains. In the end, we finally beat them, but at a cost: all our powers had been drained, and we couldn't fight anymore. It was both a win and a loss.

This... is the story of the chain of events leading up to the Total War. It is a tale of courage, bravery, and valor.


	2. The Jungle Dragon Battle

I was on my home planet, Earth, training with my wife, the Savioress, and our other teammates (Vrak, Nate, and Ruby), and things were going well for us. We were shooting rocks thrown in the sky with our Dragon Blasters, slicing up rocks as tall as us with our Dragon Swords, and practicing our final strikes on hand-made training dummies with our Ultra Boost Blaster. (Did I ever say that we were Power Rangers? Because we were.) We needed to prepare for the day when the Destroyer and the Destroyeress, as well as any other threats, finally decided to come back.

Suddenly, I got a call, and I answered it. It was our mentor, Sensei Drakon!

"Rangers," said the Sensei, "There is another Dragonia attack in the city! You must go there at once!"

"We're on our way," I said as I alerted the other rangers.

When we got to the city, we saw the Dragonia monster, but we saw someone else as well!

"Grizzaka?!" I yelled as I recognized the other monster, "How are you alive?!"

"Oh, a simple resurrection spell was all that I needed," said Grizzaka. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Then, another group of humans came to the scene, and we recognized the symbol on their outfits.

"I know you!" I said, "You're the Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

They nodded, then it was time to morph into rangers.

"It's morphin' time!" I yelled as the Jungle Fury got out their morphers and put them on their wrists/over their eyes.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit, Unleashed!" they yelled, and then they morphed.

They then summoned the Spirit Rangers to fight as well.

Casey: "With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Theo: "With the stealth of a jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

Lily: "With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

RJ: "With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

Dominic: "With the power of a rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

Bat Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

Shark Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

Elephant Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of an elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

Jarrod: "With the spirit of the mighty lion! Black Lion Warrior!"

Camille: "With the cunning of a chameleon! Green Chameleon Warrior!"

All: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Our turn!" I yelled as I got my Dragon Booster out. "Dragon Booster!"

"Ready!" we all yelled after everyone else got theirs out.

We clicked the button on our Dragon Boosters, then got out our Dragon Blasters, and put our Dragon Boosters in them.

"Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power!" we yelled as we fired the blaster in the air.

The dragon that came out of the blaster roared, then circled around us, then chomped us from behind, revealing our Ranger suits, then the helmets.

Me: "Power Rangers, Boosted! Light Dragon! Power Ranger, Gold!"

The Savioress: "Wind Dragon! Power Ranger, Pink!"

Vrak: "Darkness Dragon! Power Ranger, Dark!"

Nate: "Mayhem Dragon! Power Ranger, Red!"

Ruby: "Water Dragon! Power Ranger, Blue!"

All: "As guardians of the Earth, we call forth the spirit of the Ultra Dragon, together as one! Power Rangers Dragon Boost!"

"Time to finish this, rangers!" yelled Grizzaka. "Rinshi!"

"Indeed, you're right, Grizzaka!" yelled the Dragonia monster. "Draconites!"

They summoned their Rinshi warriors and Draconite warriors to fight us, and they charged at us.

We then charged into battle, and the fight was on!

We first had to deal with the foot soldiers, and they were SO easy to deal with. Eight of the Jungle Fury Rangers used many weapons: Casey's Jungle Chucks, Theo's Jungle Tonfa, Lily's Jungle Bo, the Elephant Ranger's Jungle Mace, the Bat Ranger's Jungle Fan, the Shark Ranger's Shark Sabers, Dominic's Rhino Morpher, and Camille's Chameleon Sai, whereas the other two Rangers didn't use any weapons; just their hands and fists.

We, however, all used weapons such as the Dragon Blaster and the Dragon Sword, as well as our own personalized weapons.

After a great battle, the Rinshi and the Draconites were defeated, then we moved onto the main villains. We first tried our main weapons, but they didn't work, as the beings were too powerful. Then, we tried our final strikes with our normal weapons, but those didn't work either! We then realized we had to combine our weapons to beat them.

"Booster Weapons, COMBINE!" we yelled as Vrak, the Savioress and I combined our specialized weapons to make our combined weapon. "Ultra-Boost Blaster! Ready!"

"Claw Cannon!" the first three Jungle Fury rangers yelled as they formed their combined weapon. "Ready!"

"Wolf Morpher! Activate!" RJ said as he charged up his Wolf Morpher.

"Rhino Blade! Activate!" Dominic said as he charged up his Rhino Morpher, which had turned into the Rhino Blade.

"Spirit Finisher! Charging!" the remaining rangers yelled as they charged up their final attacks.

"UNLEASH THE POWER OF THE JUNGLE DRAGON FURY!" we all yelled as we fired all our weapons/energy bursts at once, and their blasts combined into a golden dragon spirit, much like Dai Shi's spirit!

Then, the blasts hit the generals, and they were about to explode; however, just before they were completely defeated, Grizzaka let out one last warning:

"You may have defeated me, but you will NEVER defeat Dai Shi!"

After that, both monsters exploded, and they were gone. No giant battle necessary.

"Don't celebrate yet, rangers," said Casey, "Dai Shi is alive somehow, and we need to destroy him and his minions before he destroys all humanity. Failure is not an option, as if we fail, we will cease to exist."

"Casey's right," I said, "Let's go and find him before it is too late! This is for the Earth! This is for all humanity!"

Then suddenly, a portal came out of nowhere, and started to suck us in! First, we were de-morphed, then one by one, we all got sucked into the portal. We were on our way to wherever the rift leads!


	3. Meeting X-PO and Recruiting the Rangers

**Just so you know, this chapter will probably be shorter than last chapter, so be prepared for that. Now, without further ado, get ready for chapter two! (Really chapter four if you include the character list and prologue)**

We landed in a weird place with a gateway portal, and we were confused for a second, until we saw a miniature floating robot in front of us.

"Oh, good! You arrived!" said the robot. "Name's X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator. I need your help."

We all listened as he explained the situation.

"Lord Vortech has returned again, and I'm trying to gather as many heroes as possible to get ready for another war. You happened to be the first heroes that I found, and I can only get one group of at most 15 heroes all together. I need you to find more heroes. I need warriors, I need fighters, I need knights, I need archers, I need brawlers, I need sorcerers, I need all types of heroes. We have to win the Last Great Total War, or all of Time and Space will cease to exist."

"Sounds a little bit like the Last Great Time War to me," I said, "But we will help you. And I know just where to start looking. Open a rift to all the places in time the Power Rangers were present in. Also, after I recruit the Power Rangers, set the rift location to all places the Super Sentai has been in Japan. I will recruit all of them as well."

"Right you are, Savior," said X-PO. "Opening rift now."

The gateway flashed, and the rift appeared in it.

"Good luck, guys. Oh, and take this."

He gave us a keystone, which he said could open a rift from anywhere to anywhere. He called it the Locator Keystone.

"I'm counting on you guys to get as many heroes as possible," said X-PO.

"And I'm counting on you to get us to the battlefield when we are ready," I said.

I went through the portal alone, and started to recruit heroes to help us fight the war, starting with the Power Rangers.

First, I started with the Mighty Morphin' team, who had thirteen rangers/allies total, including Ninjor and the Masked Rider; then I managed to acquire the help of the rangers of Aquitar, who had five rangers/allies total; after that, I moved onto the Zeo team, who had seven rangers/allies total; then the Turbo team, who had eleven rangers/allies total, including the Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger; then the In Space team, who had six rangers/allies total; then the Lost Galaxy team, who had eight rangers/allies total, including both Magna Defenders; then Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, and Ninja Storm teams, who all had six rangers/allies total on each team; then the Dino Thunder Team, who have five rangers total; then the S.P.D. team, who had fifteen rangers/allies total, including the A-Squad rangers; then the Mystic Force team, who had nine rangers/allies on their team, including Mystic Mother; then the Operation Overdrive, RPM, Samurai, and Megaforce teams, who had seven rangers/allies total on their teams, including Sentinel Knight; then the Super Megaforce team, who had 8 rangers/allies total; then the Dino Charge teams, who had eleven rangers/allies total; and then finally, the Ninja Steel team, who had seven rangers/allies total, including RedBot; resulting in the Legendary Power Rangers Army of One Hundred Fifty-Seven.

After the Power Rangers were recruited, the next group of heroes to recruit was the Super Sentai.

I started with the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, Battle Fever J, and Denshi Sentai Denziman teams, who all had five rangers/allies total on their teams; then the Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan team, who had three rangers/allies total; then the Dai Sentai Goggle V, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Choudenshi Bioman, Dengeki Sentai Changeman, and Choushinsei Flashman teams, who all had five rangers/allies total on their teams; the Hikari Sentai Maskman team, who had six rangers/allies total; the Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, and Chikyu Sentai Fiveman teams, who all had five rangers/allies total on their teams; the Choujin Sentai Jetman team, who had seven rangers/allies total; five rangers/allies from the Gosei Sentai Dairanger team; two rangers/allies from the Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive team; DekaGold from the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger team; a mysterious ranger known as AkaRed; the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters team, who had five rangers/allies total; the Ressha Sentai ToQger team, who had seven rangers/allies total; MidoNinger from the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger team; the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger team, who had eight rangers total; and finally, the Uchu Sentai Kyuranger team, who had eleven rangers total; resulting in the Super Sentai Legend Army of One Hundred Seventeen.

With all the Power Rangers and Super Sentai present, I had ultimately recruited the Legendary Power Sentai Ranger Army of Two Hundred Seventy-Four, which will be, without any doubt, a huge advantage over what evil has in store for us.

After I gathered our first two groups of heroes, I went back to the Vorton World to check and see that the ranger army was there, and sure enough, they were.

After I made sure everyone was present, I still had more heroes to recruit.

"Now that all the rangers are recruited," I said, "It's time to set the rift location for Mobius. I will gather as many Mobians from there as possible, including Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Right you are, Savior," said X-PO. "Setting rift location to Mobius now."

After he set the rift location, I went back into it, then came to realize something:

 _This is gonna take a while._

 **There it is! The second/fourth chapter is done! I think this has taken a lot of time, and I will try to continue writing as soon as possible. As always, thanks for reading this chapter, and I will see you all next chapter. Bye, everyone!**


	4. Meeting Sonic and Recruiting Mobians

**Hey, guys! I'm back after four days! I was going to write only during weekends, but I basically don't have school for three days, so that's cool.**

 **In any case, this chapter will focus less on the Savior, and more on Sonic the Hedgehog (mainly from the game, "Sonic: Lost World"). Because of that, I wanted to give a shout out to a writer named Viral Junctionz, who helped me a lot on one of his original characters I borrowed from him. He is also a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. Thanks for the help, buddy, and I hope you like this chapter! (Also to that writer: can I continue your story if it is cancelled, just so everyone can read what happens next?)**

 **With that out of the way, here's chapter three/five of "LEGO Dimensions: The Last Great Total War"!**

Sonic POV

I had just defeated half of the Deadly Six, and was walking on what was left of it, when the other half just showed up.

"Ugh. I'm getting tired of you guys." I groaned.

"Don't be so whiny, man. That's MY deal." said Zor.

"Give up now," said Zavok, "And join your friend."

Suddenly, a familiar figure came flying from behind them, and I realized who it was.

"TAILS!" I yelled as my converted friend landed in front of me. "Oh, man, when I get my hands on you guys..."

"We promise," said Zeena, "You will be happy in our service."

Just then, I heard another noise, and I saw Metal Sonic right next to him!

"Why you..." I growled, "I'll never serve _any_ of you."

"I was hoping you would say that," said Zavok. "Metal Sonic, Cyber-Tails, Destroy Sonic."

They pointed their guns right at me, then I heard another noise. (What's with all the noises lately?) I saw a blast come from behind and shoot Metal Sonic, disabling his circuits and shutting him down. I looked behind me and saw a human-like figure holding a blaster, then he pulled out a sword and slashed Metal Sonic, causing him to implode!

Then, he pulled out what looked like a battery, clicked it, and put it into his blaster. After that, he shot it at Tails, causing him to lose his robotic powers and change back into his original form!

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Who are you? How did you save Tails?"

"I am the Savior," the figure said, "Protector of the Multiverse, Guardian of all Time and Space. And a simple blast was all it needed. And I need your help as soon as Mobius is back to normal."

"That makes a little sense to me," I said, "But why do you need my help?"

"I will explain later, but first we need to give the energy back to this world."

"Alright. Let's do it."

We found the machine that was sucking all the energy from this world, and we saw it was already shut down!

Suddenly, my nemesis, Dr. Eggman, appeared out of nowhere in a giant mech, and started shooting at us!

"Now that I shut down the machine, I can finally take over what's left of this world! NYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Luckily, the Savior had super speed just like me, and super strength that Knuckles would have had! He ran around Eggman's mech a few times, causing it to float into the air, and then he landed a huge uppercut right on the mech, causing the mech to go flying!

"You... You. YOU. YOU! YOU HORRID LITTLE PESTS!" yelled Eggman as he flew into space.

Finally, after he was gone, Tails reprogrammed the machine to give back all the energy to the world.

"Here's your energy back, world," said Tails. "Bon appétit."

Then, after just a few minutes, Mobius was back to normal.

"Come on, Sonic," said the Savior, "We need to recruit as many Mobians as possible to win another war. Think you can gather them here?"

"Wait, wait, WAIT," I said, "Are you talking about a TOTAL war?"

"Yes," the Savior told me, "Yes, I am."

"Alright, I will try to recruit as many Mobians as possible."

"Good luck."

After a few minutes, I was able to recruit twenty-four Mobians: Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Espio the Chameleon, E-123 Omega, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Jet the Hawk, Shade the Echidna, Emerl the Gizoid, Shard the Metal Sonic, Princess Sally Acorn the Chipmunk, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie D'Coolette, Fang the Sniper, Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik, and even Nazo the Hedgehog! That made an army of twenty-six Mobians to fight in the war!

"Now that all the Mobians are here," said the Savior, "I will open a rift to where you need to go, and you will need to stay there until it is time to fight the war."

"Got it," I said.

He opened the rift, and we all went into it, then arrived in a world that I recognized as Vorton.

"Oh, Sonic! Good to see you again!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"X-PO? It that really you?" I asked.

"It sure is!" said X-PO. "Now, Savior? Who's next?"

"A few people from a city ruled by animals," said the Savior, "So set the rift location to Zootopia. I will gather more heroes there."

"Very well," said X-PO. "Setting rift location to Zootopia now."

After X-PO did so, the Savior told all of us to stay here and train until the war begins. Then, he went inside the portal, and one thing crossed my mind:

 _This might take longer than expected._

 **There you go! Another chapter done! I am really excited to see how this story turns out. Like I said before, shout out to Viral Junctionz, who I am grateful to have his help. Pay him a visit when you get a chance, will ya?**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, I will see you... when I see you. Bye, everyone!**


	5. An Unexpected Change

**Hello again, guys!**

 **I am ready to change my original character (Prisoner Double-O) up a little bit. SPOILER ALERT: she realizes her wrongdoings and turns good.**

 **Now, without further ado, here's chapter four/six, "An Unexpected Change."**

Judy POV

"Come on! When will you ever give up?!" I yelled.

Nick and I were in a battle against Prisoner Double-O, and she would not lay her finger off the control panel switch, which will activate the thermonuclear bombs used specifically for destroying this planet if she uses it.

"NEVER!" the fugitive bunny yelled back. "Now the Atraxi has been destroyed, and nothing can stop me from destroying your planet!"

Suddenly, some a rift came behind her, and a figure came out of it and kicked her in the back, sending her flying. Luckily for her, she stopped herself from crashing into a wall, but she also dropped her control panel, and it landed right in the figure's hands.

"You're going DOWN, fugitive," said the figure.

"Wait," said Prisoner Double-O, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am the Savior," said the figure, "Protector of the Multiverse, guardian of all Time and Space. And you are not going to win this fight. I have super speed and super strength, which automatically gives you two disadvantages."

"Are you sure about that?" said Prisoner Double-O as she pulled out her backup button. "I can still use the bombs to destroy this planet!"

She hit the button, and the thermonuclear bombs started to count down.

"Thermonuclear detonation in 10... 9..."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled the Savior, and the bombs disappeared from the room, then he snapped his fingers and a holographic screen showed a different planet, which the Savior said was Skaro, the planet of the Daleks. After a few seconds, the planet exploded, and Prisoner Double-O was horrified.

"Please!" shrieked Prisoner Double-O as she started crying. "I-I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I can't take any more of this! Please, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me!"

I, for once, felt bad for her, and realized that she has been through a lot.

"I'm not sure about this," said Nick. "She has done lots of evil things to us, including trying to kill us with a Defabricator."

"If you'll let me, can I at least tell you why I was doing this?"

"Go ahead," said the Savior, "We need to know."

"Alright," said Prisoner Double-O, "I will tell you the full story.

"Back in my universe, I was just like you, Judy. I even had the same name as you. I also had a fox named Nick, who was also just like your Nick.

"It had been four months since we solved the Night Howler case, and we were on our way to my world's ZPD to get our next instructions from my world's Chief Bogo, when we saw a lot of news reporters in front of the building. Me and Nick were confused, until we asked Chief Bogo what had happened, and he told us that my world's Dawn Bellwether had escaped, but just as he was done explaining, Nick jumped in front of me, and he took a shot to the head.

"As soon as he fell to the ground, I saw Bellwether with a sniper rifle. Apparently, she had tried to kill me, but Nick saved me just in time. Then, she used an invisibility device and disappeared.

"I went to the ground and checked Nick's pulse, and felt it getting slower. He was fading fast, and I couldn't do anything about it; however, before he passed away, he told me sorry about not being able to live. Then, his breathing stopped, and so did his heartbeat. He was dead.

"Six days later, I was so mad at Bellwether for killing Nick, I wanted revenge against her, and I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way.

"But just as I was about to start my revenge, I saw on the news that Bellwether had set up a nuclear bomb to destroy the city of Zootopia! I knew at that point I had to get out of the city before the bomb went off, and fast, because the bomb was set to explode in one minute!

"I quickly built a teleportation device to get out of the city of Zootopia and out of nuclear range, and I did so just in time, because the bomb only had ten more seconds left when the device was complete.

"I got out of Zootopia with five seconds to spare, only to look at the city and see a mushroom cloud engulf the city, killing Bellwether and all the other citizens in it. I was the only Zootopian left. Bellwether may have been dead, but all the Netherworld broke loose for me. I was furious, and wanted to take it out on the planet.

"Suddenly, a rift came out of nowhere, and sucked me into it. It led me to an alleyway in this world, and I was ready to start my revenge here. I had built a Defabricator, and charged up its attack.

"Then, you know what happened after that..." Prisoner Double-O ended.

We all felt very sad for the rabbit when we heard her full story, and decided in silence to give her a second chance.

"You know what?" the Savior asked her, "How about a second chance? Ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah," answered Prisoner Double-O, "Why?"

"You can be one of them," replied the Savior. "All three of you can be rangers."

I was worried, because I had seen the Power Rangers enough to know that some rangers have turned on their own team before, and I was not sure about it.

"You sure about this, Savior?" asked Nick. "She could turn on us."

"I'll make sure she doesn't," said the Savior, "Because I will be watching her very closely."

"Okay," I said as he gave us our morphers and items necessary to "morph," as the rangers call it.

"We need to test it out, first," said the Savior. "Follow my lead."

"Got it."

"It's Morphin' Time! Dragon Booster!" said the Savior as he got his out.

"Ready!" we all yelled as the three of us did the same.

We then put our Dragon Boosters in our morphers and got ready to shoot it.

"Energize!" we all yelled as we spun the spinner and held the morpher in front of us. "HA!"

We then pointed our guns in the air, yelled, "Unleash the Power!", and fired. A dragon spirit came out of the gun, roared, flew in a circle around us, and chomped us from behind, revealing our new suits, then our new helmets.

"WOW," I gasped, "This is... EPIC."

"I'll say," said Nick in astonishment, "This is pretty impressive."

"Indeed, it is," said Prisoner Double-O, "It's also very one of a kind."

"Cool, huh?" said the Savior, "But we need to save our power for a war that we need to win. A TOTAL war."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I thought Nick and I had helped Sonic win that one!"

"Well, this isn't the same one. We need to win another one. Come with me to another dimension," the Savior told us as we demorphed, and we went inside another rift which the Savior created.

We all landed in Vorton, and we saw X-PO there, as well as a LOT of rangers.

"Now, X-PO, set the rift location to the Mushroom Kingdom," the Savior told X-PO, "I will gather six heroes from there to help us."

"Right you are," said X-PO.

After the rift location was set, the Savior said,

"Start training; we need to get ready for the war."

After he said that, he went in the rift, and one thing crossed my mind:

 _This might take a little longer than expected._

Unknown Location, one week before

"How to do it, how to do it..."

A lone fox scientist was in his base trying to think of a way to destroy some old enemies of his. He started twirling his mustache, when he got a strange signal on his computer. He was unsure what to do about this, until he got sucked into his own computer!

He landed in a weird dimension, which he thought he had seen before, and he met an old friend of his.

"Hello, Dr. Robotnik," said the figure, "I need your help.

"I need to get as many villains from the cornerstones of all Time and Space to get rid of all the heroes in existence. I plan on finally destroying them so no one can stop me from uniting all the dimensions into one, so that me and you can rule it together! What do you say?"

"If it means destroying some old enemies of mine, then I'm all for it," declared Robotnik, "I will not rest until as many villains as possible are gathered, and all heroes have been eliminated. But just one more thing, who are you?"

"Lord Vortech," said the figure as they shook hands.

Then, Lord Vortech opened a rift to the first world, and Robotnik went into it.

 _I hope he knows what he's doing,_ thought Vortech, _I also hope he can really help me destroy all heroes. As soon as that happens, PERFECTION WILL BE OURS!_

 **Seems Lord Vortech has teamed up with Dr. Robotnik! What will happen to the heroes next? Will they rise, or will they fall? And what about Prisoner Double-O? Will she turn bad again? Only time will tell...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye, everyone!**


	6. The Wrath of the Destroyer

**Hello again, guys!**

 **This next chapter will be a little confusing if you haven't played the game, "Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story," so I suggest either playing the game or go to a Super Mario database before reading. I will also introduce another OC of mine, so get ready!**

 **Without further interruption, enjoy chapter five/seven, "The Wrath of the Destroyer."**

Bowser POV:

"Are you finally ready to stop running and fight?" I yelled at the clone of me as I cornered him.

"The dark power slept so long, and now it wakes..." said the clone, "It must be freed... BEHOLD!"

He then unleashed a cloudy breath into the sky, and the Mushroom Kingdom was engulfed in a dark hurricane. It was the biggest and most intense hurricane I had ever witnessed!

Then, I heard someone screaming right next to me, and I saw a flash of light when I turned towards the screaming.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" I heard the figure next to me yell.

Then, he got hit with my clone's dark fire breath, then he consumed the darkness inside his body, and became a... well... being of infinite power.

"Finally," the figure said, "I have achieved this form for the first time! For the last moments of your life, Dark Bowser, you may refer to me as... PERFECT Savior."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" I yelled. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"I know everyone in all Time and Space," said the figure, "Because I am the Savior, protector of the multiverse, guardian of all Time and Space, and I need your help once _he's_ dealt with."

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Dark Bowser, and he got sucked into it! He was then replaced by a being that looked like the Savior, but he looked just like a dark clone of him!

"DESTROYER?!" yelled the Savior, "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE MY ATTACK?!"

"I think the REAL question, Savior," the Destroyer said, "IS HOW DID YOU ACHIEVE THAT FORM?!"

"That's none of your business, Destroyer, and you may refer to me as PERFECT Savior now."

"It doesn't matter," the Destroyer declared, "I WILL STILL DESTROY YOU EITHER WAY! BRING IT ON!"

The Destroyer then pushed his hand towards me, and I was pushed back to the edge of the balcony! I was then chained up, and I couldn't use my strength to break free. Then, my fire breath started to fail me, and I couldn't breathe fire... FOR THE SECOND TIME!

"I want no interruptions during this fight," said the Destroyer as I was forced to watch the fight.

"THIS... ENDS... NOW," declared the Savior, then the two clashed, and the fight was on!

The Savior POV:

I held my ground thanks to my new form, but the Destroyer somehow avoided all my attacks even with the new form!

He then unleashed an ultimate attack of his on me, and I did the same, but even with my ultimate attack, I was unable to destroy him, and got knocked out of the balcony! I lost my ultimate form, and I fell into darkness. I finally got my flight back after a few minutes, and I flew back to the top of Princess Peach's Castle, right at the balcony.

"You can't get rid of me THAT easily, Destroyer," I said, "And we will continue the final battle in a different battleground. I've got a mission to fulfill. CHAOS CONTROL!"

I teleported back to Vorton, and I took Bowser and Princess Peach (who were on top of the balcony as well) back with me. I also teleported a Yoshi there as well.

Bowser POV:

"HUH?!" I exclaimed as I examined the room, which looked like a training ground with a lot of heroes training in it. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"I will explain to you later," said the Savior, "But first things first, we need to get some other heroes out of your body."

"WHO?!" I demanded.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and two men in red and green, along with a small green dinosaur appeared out of nowhere.

"MARIO! GREEN STACHE! STUPID GREEN DINOSAUR!" I yelled as I recognized them.

"No, Bowser! DON'T!" yelled the Savior, and then he froze me in time! "If you destroy them, then you won't be able to get revenge on Dark Bowser! And you won't have a kingdom to conquer! It's your choice, Bowser: destroy Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi and never have a kingdom again, or team up with them to destroy Dark Bowser and have a kingdom to conquer once more."

He then unfroze me, and I was at a loss for what to do.

"Alright..." I finally sighed, "I will join them, BUT JUST THIS ONCE!"

"Good," said the Savior, "Princess Peach also came to help too."

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get, so we need to start training for... uh..."

"A Total War," said the Savior.

"Alright," I said, "It's time to get started. LET'S DO THIS!"

"X-PO," said the Savior to a robot, "Set the rift location to Skylands, I will gather the Skylanders to help as well."

"Will do," said the robot.

Another portal opened, and after the Savior left, one thing crossed my mind:

 _This will not be quick._

Unknown Location, right after the Savior leaves for Skylands, Dr. Robotnik POV:

 _This has been quite a gathering!_ I thought, _I already found a lot of villains, and so far, they all said yes! I wonder who's next on the list..._

So far, I had gathered eighty-seven heroes, and there were only a few more worlds to find and recruit villains at.

I was heading to Skylands, and I was ready to recruit three villains from there.

 _This MUST work,_ I thought, _Or I will not have enough villains to make an army to compete against the Savior's army of heroes. We WILL win this war, and we WILL destroy all heroes! I will not let ANYONE get in my way of finding villains. Perfection will be ours!_

 **Seems like Robotnik is so bent on finding villains, huh? Seems like it's still only the beginning. Will the Savior be able to find enough heroes in time, or will Robotnik succeed first? Only time will tell...**


	7. The Power of the Darkness

**Hey, everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I had family issues last weekend, and I couldn't update then. Anyway...**

 **I'm sure this chapter should be fun, so without further ado, enjoy chapter six/eight, "The Power of the Darkness".**

Skylands, Spyro POV:

"This is quite an adventure, isn't it, guys?" I said to Stealth Elf and Eruptor.

"It sure is, Spyro," Stealth Elf replied.

"Yes, indeed," Eruptor also said.

The five of us (including Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz) were on a mission to find Kaos, who had disappeared from Cloudcracker Prison, and see what happened to him.

Suddenly, a rift appeared out of nowhere, and a human-like figure came out of it!

"I am the Savior," he told us, "Protector of the multiverse, guardian of all Time and Space, and I need your help. Listen carefully.

"I am trying to recruit as many heroes as possible to help fight a war. A TOTAL war. The person you're looking for might have been recruited by evil forces already, along with another person. This place is filled with heroes such as yourself. I need your assistance to recruit all the heroes on your team as you can, including the elite teams known as the Giants, Swap Force, Trap Team, Superchargers, Imaginators, and Imaginator Senseis. Think you could do that?"

"No problem, Savior," I said to him, "We're on it."

We got all the Skylanders we could find, including our newest recruit, Cy, and another Imaginator, known as Sir Hoodington, as well as Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex, and one hundred fifty-three other Skylanders.

"This should be enough to win the war," said the Savior, "Well done!"

Just then, dark clouds came in and covered all Skylands, and I knew what that meant.

"It's the Darkness!" I yelled. "It has returned!"

"BEHOLD!" a deep voice yelled, and a purple figure in a huge robe appeared. "It is I, the Darkness! Long have I waited for this day to take my revenge! Soon, you will all be destroyed by THE DARKNESS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not this time, Darkness," said the Savior as he pulled out a giant, golden robotic egg.

"GOLDEN EGGSPARK TRANSFORMATION!" He said as he threw it at the Darkness, and the egg hit the Darkness, knocking him off balance. Then, the egg started to transform into a giant robot!

Savior POV:

"Wish me luck, guys," I said as I hopped inside the mech I created, and then the transformation was complete.

"MATA NUI ULTRAZORD, READY!" I yelled, then I unleashed a few slashes against the Darkness with my shield and sword, knocked him off guard, then realized he was weak and ripe for defeat!

"Final strike, CHARGE!" I yelled, then the mech's shield and sword started to power up.

"SPIN-SHIELD SLASH BEAM!" I yelled as the final strike was unleashed, and the Darkness was defeated!

"YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME," declared the Darkness before he blew up, "BUT DARKNESS WILL STILL FALL, EVEN IF IT ISN'T ME!"

Then, he imploded, and the darkness was vanquished once again.

"Now THAT'S a legendary win!" I declared as I exited the mech.

Spyro POV:

I saw the Savior come out of the mech, then the mech turned back into the Golden EggSpark and landed in his hand.

"That... was... AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

"Totally! That was better than when we defeated Kaos and put him in Cloudcracker Prison!" said Stealth Elf.

"Wow. Just... WOW," said Eruptor.

"I'll say!" said Jet-Vac.

"I'm just going come right out," said Pop Fizz, "I have no idea how any Skylander could have done THAT."

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE SAVIOR!" we all yelled. "HIP-HIP, HOORAY! HIP-HIP HORRAY! HIP-HIP, HOORAY!"

"Thanks, guys," said the Savior, "but Kaos is still out there, and we need to stop him and Lord Vortech from combining all Time and Space into one single dimension. WHO'S WITH ME?!"

We all cheered, then he created a portal, telling us to train for the Total War when we have reached our destination, while he continues to recruit heroes to win the war, and one thing crossed my mind when we went through the portal:

 _This is going to be a long process._

Foundation Prime, Kaos POV:

I landed in a weird place with a lot of villains training for something, except for two beings: a fox in a red lab coat, and a being with copper armor and a copper helmet.

"Who ARE you?!" I demanded.

"I am Lord Vortech," said the copper-armored being, "And this is my comrade, Dr. Robotnik. We need your help to destroy all Time and Space's heroes, so we can combine all dimensions into one dimension, and rule that dimension! All we need is your assistance, and we can win the war we will wage against the heroes, including the Skylanders. What do you say?"

"You said you can destroy the Skylanders?" I said. "If so, you can count me in!"

"Glad to hear it, Kaos," said Dr. Robotnik, "Fake Crash agreed to help, too."

"Fake Crash? Ah, Fake Crash. I've heard some things about that Bandicoot. Interesting things. If he's involved in this, count me DOUBLE IN!"

"Splendid! Now, if we are to win, you might want to start training, we need all the power we can get. I'm on my way to gather more villains to help. We will let you know when we are ready to fight."

"Will do!" I said as Robotnik went through another portal. I then thought something else:

 _If we win this war, then we will all finally rule all Time and Space together!_

"Prepare to meet your doom, Skylanders," Lord Vortech and I said together at the same time. "Because this will be the end of you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Seems like Kaos and Fake Crash are joining in on this fight as well! "Ugh, this is gonna be one of those days, isn't it?"**

 **Anyway, I will do my best to write again this weekend, so thanks for reading, and as always...**

 **I will see you...**

 **When I see you. Bye, everyone!**


	8. The War Begins

**Hello! Sorry to keep you all waiting, I keep getting interrupted by family issues (again, and again, and AGAIN!). Anyways...**

 **Here's chapter seven/nine, "The War Begins."**

The Savior POV:

I had already finished recruiting the Skylanders, and only a few more teams were left to recruit. I managed to recruit Son Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Beerus, Trunks, Son Goten, Yamacha, and Piccolo from the Dragon Ball Z universe, then went onto recruiting Chakra the Invincible and his pal, Infinitus.

Next, I found the Masters of Spinjitzu to help as well: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Skylor, Moro, Master Wu, Master Garmadon, and Grand Sensei Dareth and his Stone Army.

Then, I got the help of Emmet Brickowski, Lucy (better known as "Wildstyle"), UniKitty, Benny the 1980-Something Space Guy, Captain "MetalBeard" Craggy, Bad Cop, and President Business.

I also enlisted the help of the Angry Birds Transformers: Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Nemesis Prime, Bumblebee, Rodimus, Soundwave, Soundblaster, Blugeon, Brawl, Megatron, Shockwave, Heatwave, Sentinel Prime, Ratchet, Lockdown, Dead End, Zarak, Galvatron, Scorponok, Thundercracker, Starscream, Acid Storm, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Jazz, Ricochet, Blaster, Grimlock, Trypticon, Drift, Wheeljack, Arcee, Arachnid, Chromia, Bluestreak, Prowl, and Smokescreen.

After that, I got some help from all the Jedi Knights and other fighters in the Star Wars Universe: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Coleman Trebor, Saesee Tiin, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, Barriss Offee, Jek-14, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Zeb Orrelios, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Finn, Rey, and last, but not least, Poe Dameron.

Finally, I got the last of the help I needed from the previous Total War winner, Chase McCain, who agreed at once to go with me to finally defeat the army of evil once and for all.

Once I finally finished recruiting heroes, I went to Vorton to see the others training like I told them to. I also found out from X-PO that Lord Vortech's forces will be ready in only a few days, and to train as hard as possible so we can win.

After a few days of hard training, X-PO announced it was time to go to Foundation Prime to defeat Vortech once and for all. We went into the portal, and all our minds basically thought the same thing:

 _This is gonna be HARD._

Dr. Robotnik POV:

I had finally recruited the villains needed to destroy the army of heroes; including, but not limited to, Combine Commander Dark Robotnik, Frieza, Shadow Queen, Dark Bowser, Cyber-Nazo, Master Xandred, Black Cross Führer, Missy, Zod, the EggBots, and Boss Yama.

After we recruited the villains, Foundation Prime turned into a battlefield, and we lined up into battle formation as the heroes arrived.

"Prepare to meet your doom, heroes!" I yelled.

Third-Person POV:

"Ready for one last battle, heroes?" asked the Savior.

"We were BORN ready, Savior!" answered the Savioress.

"Alright," declared the Savior, "Altogether, rangers!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" everyone yelled.

"Go!" yelled the Gorengers.

"Jacker Change!" yelled J.A.K.Q.

"Fever!" yelled Team Battle Fever.

"Denzi Spark!" yelled the Denzimen.

"Sun Vulcan!" yelled the Sun Vulcan.

"Goggle V!" yelled the Goggle V.

"Dynaman!" yelled the Dynamen.

"Bioman!" yelled the Biomen.

"Let's Change!" yelled the Changemen.

"Prism Flash! Shut Goggle!" yelled the Flashmen.

"Aura Mask!" yelled the Maskmen.

"Liveman!" yelled the Livemen.

"Turboranger!" yelled the Turborangers.

"Fiveman!" yelled the Fivemen.

"Cross Changer!" yelled the Jetmen.

"Green Ranger Power!" yelled Tommy Number One.

"Black Ranger Power!" yelled Adam Number One and Zack.

"Pink Ranger Power!" yelled Katherine Number One and Kimberly.

"Blue Ranger Power!" yelled Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" yelled Trini and Aisha.

"Red Ranger Power!" yelled Jason Number One and Rocky Number One.

"Power Rangers!" yelled the Mighty Morphin' team.

"Chi-Power Tenshin, Aura Changer!" yelled the Dairangers.

"White Ranger Power!" yelled Tommy Number Two.

"Ectophase Activate!" yelled Dex Stewart.

"You have nothing to fear; Ninjor is here!" yelled Ninjor.

"Time for Aquitar Ranger Power!" yelled the Alien Rangers.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" yelled Kat Number Two.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" yelled Tanya Number One.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" yelled Rocky Number Two.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" yelled Adam Number Two.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" yelled Tommy Number Three.

"Gold Ranger Power!" yelled Trey of Triforia and Jason Number Two.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" yelled the Zeo team.

"Shift into Turbo!" yelled the two Turbo teams.

"Let's Rocket! Power Rangers! Power Up!" yelled the Space team.

"Go Galactic!" yelled the Lost Galaxy team.

"Magna Power!" yelled the Magna Defender and Mike.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled the Lightspeed Rescue team.

"Titanium Power!" yelled Ryan.

"Time for Time Force!" yelled the Time Force team.

"Quantum Power!" yelled Eric.

"Wild Access! Ha!" yelled the Wild Force team.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" yelled the Ninja Storm team.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" yelled Hunter and Blake.

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" yelled Cam.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" yelled the Dino Thunder team.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" yelled Trent.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" yelled the S.P.D. team.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled the Mystic Force team.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" yelled the Operation Overdrive team.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit, Unleashed!" yelled the Jungle Fury team.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" yelled the RPM team.

"Go, Go, Samurai!" yelled the Samurai team.

"Go, Go, Megaforce!" yelled the Megaforce team.

"Change Card! Activate!" yelled Robo Knight.

"Super Mega Mode!" yelled the Super Megaforce team.

"Let's Morphin'!" yelled the Go-Busters.

"Dino Charger! Ready! Energize! HA! Unleash the Power!" yelled the Dino Charge team.

"ToQ Change!" yelled the ToQgers.

"Power Star! Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin!" yelled the Ninja Steel team.

"Shuriken Henge!" yelled MidoNinger.

"Wild Instinct, Awaken!" yelled the Zyuohgers.

"Star Change!" yelled the Kyurangers.

"Wish upon a star!" yelled Ryu Violet.

"Garyou Tensei!" yelled Ryu Commander.

"Dragon Booster! Ready! Energize! HA! Unleash the Power!" yelled the Dragon Boost Team.

"We are... Super Power Sentai Rangers!" yelled the Power Rangers/Super Sentai.

"We are the Justice League, here to protect those in need!" yelled the Justice League.

"Avengers, assemble!" yelled the Avengers.

"We are the protectors of the galaxy, here to put an end to your tyranny!" yelled the Jedi Knights.

"We are the Masters of Spinjitzu, here to defeat you! NINJAGO!" yelled the Masters of Spinjitzu.

"We are the Master Builders, here to defeat evil-doers!" yelled the Master Builders.

"Skylanders, UNITE!" yelled the Skylanders.

"We are the protectors of the universe! We are the Angry Birds Transformers!" yelled the Angry Birds Transformers.

"Chakra and Infinitus, allies to good, nightmare to you!" yelled Chakra and Infinitus.

"I'm Chase McCain, the best cop in LEGO City!" yelled Chase McCain.

"Dragon Ball Z, allies to the Earth, enemies of evil!"

"We are the Doctor, the savior of reality!" yelled all the Doctors.

"Guardians of Mobius, time to save Mobius!" yelled the Mobians.

"WE ARE THE SAVIORS OF ALL TIME AND SPACE! WE ARE... HEROES OF THE RIFTS!" the team of heroes all yelled.

"I think you'll find things are different now. WITNESS OUR WRATH!" yelled Vortech as the villains charged.

"HEROES OF THE RIFTS, CHARGE!" yelled the Savior as the heroes charged.

The final battle between good and evil had begun.

 **Big chapter, huh? This will be a HUGE battle, so be prepared!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I will try to upload the second to last chapter sometime either this weekend or next weekend. Until then, Thanks for reading, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye everyone!**


	9. The Last Great Total War

**Here it is! The final showdown has begun! Also, I highly recommend you put on the song, "Go Go Power Rangers" or an extended version of the final battle theme from "Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story" for maximum excitement; and near the end, the song, "Boss: Solaris Phase Two" I know I will do all this when I read this chapter myself! Anyhow...**

 **Here's the second to last chapter of this story, "The Last Great Total War."**

The Savior POV:

While everyone else dealt with their main enemies, my team dealt with the Dragonia King and his Draconites. We were all able to destroy our enemies; including, but not limited to: Dark Bowser, the Shadow Queen, Frieza, Majin Buu, Cell, Zamasu, and even Combine Commander Dark Robotnik the Hedgehog!

"No!" yelled Dr. Robotnik as he and all the other villains were destroyed, except for Vortech. "You'll PAY for this!"

"Summon the Ultimate Giant Monster!" yelled Vortech as he used dark magic to revive Black Cross Führer and make him giant.

"NOW, HEROES," yelled Black Cross Führer, "YOU SHALL KNOW THE FULL EXTENT OF MY POWER!"

"Quick!" yelled Jason, the first Mighty Morphin' Red Power Ranger, "We need Megazord power, NOW!"

"Right," said Troy, the Red Super Megaforce Power Ranger, "Savior, if you'll do the honors?"

"No problem," I said as I pulled out my Golden EggSpark and threw it, "Golden EggSpark Transformation!"

One by one, every single Megazord and Mecha formed, and all the Super Power Sentai Rangers, including my team, got into them.

Then, Black Cross Führer fired a huge laser and we were almost destroyed!

"I don't think we can take another hit like that!" said Vrak.

"Agreed," I said, "The only way to win is if we work together as a team. We need to combine ALL our Megazords and Mecha!"

"Right!" everyone yelled, "ULTIMATE LEGENDARY COMBINATION!"

All the Megazords and Mecha combined with my Ultrazord, and we were all inside the new robot, which we called the Ultimate Legendary Gigazord!

"Ultimate Legendary Gigazord, we are united!" we all yelled.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Black Cross Führer, whom we were ready to destroy once and for all.

"Ultimate Legendary Final Strike, CHARGE!" we all yelled as we prepared our final strike.

"WHAT?!" yelled Black Cross Führer as our mega-sized sword started to glow and we got into position to slash.

"THIS IS FOR THE EARTH!" Troy yelled.

"THIS IS FOR ALL TIME AND SPACE!" I yelled.

"ULTIMATE LEGENDARY GIGA SLASH!" we all yelled as our Gigazord slashed through Black Cross Führer, and he was finally defeated!

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" yelled Black Cross Führer before he exploded, "LISTEN WELL, RANGERS! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME AND MY ALLIES, BUT YOU WON'T DEFEAT THE DESTROYER AND THE DESTROYESS! DARKNESS... WILL... FALL!"

Then, he exploded, destroying Vortech and Robotnik both, then our Gigazord vanished, and we were on the ground, drained of our powers. The Savioress and I still had my normal powers, but our Ranger powers were gone, for good.

Then, out of nowhere, the Destroyer teleported into the area, ready to put an end to us!

"Foolish heroes!" yelled the Destroyer, "You have wasted your power, and now I can destroy you once and for all!"

I then realized I had to fight one last battle to save all Time and Space once and for all.

"You think I don't have any power left?!" I yelled, "Well, THINK AGAIN! LIIIIIIIGHT!"

I was surrounded by a huge Ki wave, and then the Destroyer hit me with Darkness, and I transformed into Perfect Savior again.

After that, Sonic and his army of Mobians pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds, as well as the seven Dark Chaos Emeralds, and threw them towards me. I then turned them into Super Emeralds and Dark Super Emeralds, and harnessed the power of the two sets.

I finally transformed into a new form never achieved before. I transformed into my Ultimate form!

"AT LAST!" I yelled, "I HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO FINALLY DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! FOR THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE, YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS _ULTIMATE_ SAVIOR!"

"No," gasped the Destroyer, "No. NO. NO!"

"Say good-bye, clone!" I declared as I charged up my final attack, the Death Ki Beam Attack!

"NOOOOOOO!" cried the Destroyer as I disintegrated him into invisible dust.

"Justice is served!" I declared as I powered down and turned into a normal human being. The Savioress had turned into a human too.

I had finally done it. The Destroyer is gone. He will never threaten all Time and Space again.

At last, I had done my duty.


	10. Epilogue

**The epilogue of this story! I hate to end this after nine chapters, but I must.**

The (Former) Savior POV:

"I couldn't thank you enough, everyone!" X-PO said as we were about to leave.

"No, thank you," I said, "All Time and Space is safe again. It was awesome how we finally took down evil once and for all. Well, it's time for us to leave."

I shook his robotic hand, and said these last words to him:

"We will always be with you."

We then left through the portal and landed back in our own home worlds. I landed in my neighborhood with the former Savioress, whom said her real name was Alexa Rodriguez. I told her _my_ real name, David Johnson.

Since we were humans and not old enough to marry, we decided to just be couples, but we agreed we would marry when we were old enough.

After we went back to our homes, I thought I would be alone since my parents were killed by the Destroyer, but it turns out they were in the house, revived!

"Oh, son!" they cried at the same time.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled as I ran up to them and hugged them. "I thought I lost you!"

"We thought we had lost you too!" my mom said. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Well, you no longer have to worry about the person who killed you," I told them, "He is finally gone. I will tell you the whole story about how he was destroyed."

 **There you have it! The story is officially done! Now, what happens next?**

 **First, I will finish my story I never got to continue, "Doctor Who: How the Doctor Saved Mobius," then I will start writing David/The Savior's backstory after that is done.**

 **Now, I have some people to thank.**

 **First, I would like to thank the following companies/people for inspiring me to write this story:**

 **-Saban Entertainment (For creating the "Power Rangers" franchise and inspiring me to create my own Power Ranger team)**

 **-Sega (For keeping the "Sonic the Hedgehog" franchise alive with new games)**

 **-Nintendo (For keeping the "Super Mario" franchise alive with new games)**

 **-Disney (For creating "Zootopia" and inspiring me to create my own character)**

 **-Lincoln Peirce (For creating the "Big Nate" book series and bringing the series to an end in a good way)**

 **-Toei Company (For creating the "Super Sentai" and "Dragon Ball Z" franchises and for allowing Saban to use your footage in his shows)**

 **-BBC (For creating the "Doctor Who" series and keeping it going for over fifty years)**

 **-The LEGO Group (For creating a franchise worth keeping for a long time)**

 **-Marvel Comics (For keeping your characters awesome)**

 **-DC Comics (For keeping your characters awesome)**

 **-George Lucas (For creating "Star Wars" and bringing your characters to life)**

 **-Activision (For creating "Skylanders" and bringing the franchise to life [get it?])**

 **-Rovio Entertainment (For creating "Angry Birds" and keeping the mobile app franchise running), and finally,**

 **-Scott Cawthon (For creating a super cool game and a super cool franchise with theorists of all types)**

 **Next, I would like to thank these FanFiction writers and Newgrounds video/game makers:**

 **-Chakra-X (For bringing the character, "Nazo the Hedgehog" to life with "Sonic: Nazo Unleashed")**

 **-PuffballsUnited (For creating the "Henry Stickmin" series and bringing it to life)**

 **-JonBro/Jonochrome (For creating the "Riddle School" series and bringing it to an end in a good way)**

 **-ATasteOfShadows (For creating two amazing stories with awesome suspense)**

 **-brandonchasepowell/GrayestLobster7 [AKA Grayson] (For being the first writer to suggest a story idea), and finally,**

 **-Viral Junctionz (For supporting my stories for three months, and for letting me use your characters)**

 **And finally, I would like to thank you, the viewers, for getting me over a thousand views on this story! Thanks for the support, guys, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
